mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
MITCHELL Project
MITCHELL Project is a company that is responsible for marketing and licensing the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. It was established through joint investment by the three businesses holding the copyright on Mitchell Van Morgan: Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon Interactive Games and Nickelodeon Animation Studios. It began operating in 1998 and adopted the moniker MITCHELL Project Ltd. in 2000. The company is headquartered in the Viacom Media Networks Japan in Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Minato-ku, Tokyo. History The company's operations began in 1998 with the opening of the Center store in Tokyo, before the actual trademark of "MITCHELL Project Ltd." was established in 2000. Since then this branch has been marketed as the MITCHELL Project. The United States branch (MITCHELL Project USA, Inc.) opened in 2001 to handle licensing overseas. Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) does all licensing and marketing of Mitchell Van Morgan products in Australia and New Zealand, as the MITCHELL Project does not have an Australian branch. Since 2001, nearly all licensed Mitchell Van Morgan products have "©MitchellVanMorgan" in the copyright acknowledgments with the usual five of "© Viacom", "© Nickelodeon Animation Studios" "© Nickelodeon Games Group" "© MTV Japan" and "© THQ Inc. (now by Nordic Games)" The ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Series, Mitchell Van Morgan Trading Card Game and licensed toys are still being made by third- and second-party companies such as Tomy. In 2006, MITCHELL Project Korea, Inc. was founded to manage the company's operations in South Korea. The headquarters are located in Seoul. In 2009, MITCHELL Project USA and MITCHELL Project UK merged to become the MITCHELL Project, which handles American and European Mitchell Van Morgan operations under the administration of Jihee Nam. The company's offices in the United States are in Bellevue, Washington and its offices in the United Kingdom are in London. Australian operations are controlled by Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand). The MITCHELL Project reported $2 billion in retail sales for 2014 it rivals Nintendo's The Pokémon Company and $2.1 billion in 2015.http://http://nickalive.blogspot.com/ ./news/2016-05-07/Mitchell-project-earned-usd2.1-billion-in-2015/.101859 Currently, this nickelodeon-related Japanese company was made famous for reviving the Nickelodeon characters in a Japanimation-styled tradition with the help of the Japanese MTV fans and the Nickelodeon (Japan) employees. Overview It is the Japanese videogame joint venture and manga-influenced publishing unit of Nickelodeon Group, a subsidiary of Viacom International Inc., a division of Viacom Media Networks. MITCHELL Project started in 1998 as Viacom's Japanese operating videogame company, and the only amerime (OEL manga) for Viacom International Inc. by the early 2000s, had generally become known as it's moniker called MITCHELL Project Ltd. The modern incarnation dates from the Late 90s, the year that the company was launched along with Nickelodeon's Japanese television channel Nickelodeon Japan created by the Viacom Media Networks employees. Most of it's fictional characters operate in a single reality, fictional universe and Nickelodeon programs known as the Mitchell Universe, with locations that mirror real-life cities and real-life dimensions. Most of the Mitchell Van Morgan Characters are based in Raleigh, NC & Orange County, NC. the beaches of Raleighopolis are based on Wilmington Beach, NC. The whereas of Dusty have historically been based in a distant, post-apocalyptic 200-year future of Raleigh, North Carolinia and Amber's stories often have been set in the Parallel Dimensions of Raleigh, North Carolinia itself. The stories of Constant Payne are often based on Nickelodeon's first shelved anime-inspired Dieselpunk science fiction action-adventure pilot, Constant Payne, with an aesthetic inspired by "Russian wood-block propaganda posters of the 1920s and 30's of Charlotte, NC. Logo Appearance Their logo is a Japanimation-styled nickelodeon background with a Mitchell Van Morgan emblem alongside The MITCHELL Project font text similar to Nickelodeon's current font (sometimes). The logo currently appears at the end of all Mitchell Van Morgan episodes but in the films, The logo currently appears at the start of all Mitchell Van Morgan main films and spin-off tv films alongside the Nickelodeon Movies logo. Before the company was founded alongside Nickelodeon Japan, at the end of the early pilot of the series in 1996, there was a logo with the "Created By" text above, the famous Mitchell Van Morgan drawing in the middle and the "MITCHELL Project" text below.https://vimeo.com/137892254 List of works Games Anime Comic books *''Mitchell Van Morgan comics'' (1999–present; with Dark Horse Comics worldwide and Viacom overseas) *''Mitchell Comics'' (2011–present; with Dark Horse Comics) Listed credits Games * Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) * Mitchell Van Morgan 2 * Mitchell Van Morgan 3 * Mitchell Van Morgan 4 * Mitchell Van Morgan 5 * Mitchell Van Morgan 6 * Mitchell Van Morgan 7 * Mitchell Van Morgan 8 * Mitchell Van Morgan 9 * Mitchell Van Morgan 10 * Mitchell Van Morgan 64 * Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Anime ;TV series * [[Mitchell Van Morgan(TV Show)|''Mitchell Van Morgan animated series]]'' * Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. * Mitchell X * [[Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd|''Mitchell Van Morgan live-action tv series]]'' ;Movies *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Second Movie'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Third Movie'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fourth Movie'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fifth Movie'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Sixth Movie'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Last Movie'' *''Mitchell Elemental Movie series'' **''Mitchell Springtime'' **''Mitchell Sunshine'' **''Mitchell Nightmare'' **''Mitchell Chill-Out'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan OVA film'' **''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell CGI/Live-Action Movie series'' **''Mitchell Van Morgan'' **''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' (Until 2020) ;TV specials * Mitchell & TMNT * Mitchell & Nicktoons * Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games * Mitchell & Dora * Mitchell Castlegrounds Comic books *''Mitchell Comics'' (2001–present; with Dark Horse Comics) References External links * MITCHELL Project Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:1998 establishments in Japan Category:Viacom subsidiaries Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon-related production companies Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Japanese inventions Minato, Tokyo Video game companies of Japan Companies based in Tokyo